Murid Baru
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: untuk memperingati NFNH/The NaruHina's Fluffy Day. enjoy it! Rated? hmm ... Maybe T.


SUMMARY: Naruto adalah seorang murid yang tak pernah bergaul dengan wanita, sampai akhirnya seorang murid pindahan dating dan mengubah hari-harinya yang sangat membosankan.

All characters created and belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story line by **Aojiru.**

Special edition to celebrate The NaruHina's Fluffy Day.

Aojiru present . . .

"Murid Baru"

Saat mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerah dan burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, kegembiraan pun terpancar dari setiap wajah-wajah para murid sekolah Konohagakure menyambut pagi kala itu, berjalan sambil bercanda dan tertawa riang menuju sekolah, itulah ciri khas pemandangan kota Konoha di pagi hari.

Namun selalu ada satu pengecualian dalam segala hal, dan tidak semua murid Konohagakure menyambut pagi itu dengan ceria, seorang pria bermata biru dengan rambut jigrak berwarna kuning tengah berjalan dengan gontai dan berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang, seolah tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan dalam hidup ini dan memang hal itulah yang kini ia rasakan.

Pria dengan nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu terus berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri, seolah tak mempedulikan kebisingan para murid lainnya di sepanjang lorong kelas yang ia lalui, ia hanya melangkah dan terus melangkah. Ketika dia tepat berada didepan kelas yang ia tuju ia berhenti sejenak, menatap sebuah papan bertuliskan '2A' yang tergantung diujung kanan pintu kelasnya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahannya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan satu hembusan.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kelasnya, dan kemudian terdengarlah kebisingan dan keramaian kelas di pagi hari yang membuat setiap telinga yang mendengar menjadi jengkel dibuatnya.

Naruto berkata dengan perlahan, "Ohayou!!", namun seperti biasanya, tak ada satupun murid yang membalas ucapan selamat paginya itu, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya, meletakan tasnya, kemudian duduk dan menopang dagunya di atas kedua tangannya dan menatap jauh keluar jendela, itulah hal pertama yang selalu ia lakukan saat tiba di dalam kelas, melamun menatap jendela luar dengan tatapan kosong, namun kali itu lamunannya tak bertahan lama, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oi Naruto, apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan, selalu saja melamun setiap kali tiba di kelas?,"

"Ah, rupanya kau Kiba, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bosan saja, setiap hari seperti ini dan selalu seperti ini, tak ada yang lain, seolah aku hanya mengulang hari-hari yang telah lalu, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya juga sama saja" ujarnya dengan malas.

"Hm, kalau begitu akan kuberitahu kau ssuatu yang akan menarik hatimmu,dengar baik-baik ya, dijamin kau pasti akan sangat bersemangat begitu mendengarnya," ujar Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"Ng!?, apa ...?"

"Dengar ya, katanya hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru dan kabarnya murid baru itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik sekali, dia adalah seorang gadis yang kecantikannya tiada tertandingi di sekolahnya yang sebelumnya, dan dia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya yang terpandang."

"Lantas apa huungannya denganku ..." tanya Naruto.

"Cih, dasar lambat, kalau kau pacaran dengannya, kau akan mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sempurna, paras wajah yang sekelas dengan bintang idola, dan tubuh proporsional bagaikan seorang model, rasanya kesempurnaan bagaikan seorang dewi, adalah harapan kami semua kaum lelaki untuk bisa bersamanya. Ya kan Naruto!?, kau juga berpikir seperti itu 'kan!?"

"Haahh, tidak berminat," balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Apa kau bilang!?, tidak berminat!?, apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan seperti apa yang kurasakan ini hah!, darah panasku mulai mendidih tak karuan, jantungku berdetak kencang seolah ingin meloncat keluar dan otakku juga hampir saja meleleh dibuatnya," ujar Kiba sambil memegang-megang dadanya dan tangan lainnya mengepal penuh hasrat.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya, selalu saja wanita, wanita dan wanita, apa di otakmu yang ada hanyalah wanita saja, kalau kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, lebih baik kau pergi ke kantin dan membelikanku sedikit minuman, aku haus nih," ujar Naruto.

"Ah aku lupa, kenapa juga aku malah membicarakan hal seperti ini denganmu, pasti kau tidak akan mengerti tentang sesuatu yang disebut 'wanita', masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu untuk mengenal wanita,"

"Memangnya aku peduli dengan hal itu, terserahlah, peduli amat dengan yang namanya cinta ataupun wanita, aku ngga butuh sesuatu yang ngga bisa dimakan seperti itu."

"Kau ini ..., apa kepalamu terbentur seuatu di jalan tadi!?, atau pasti ada kelainan pada salah satu organ tubuhmu itu, sampai-sampai kau tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan wanita," ujar Kiba meledek.

"Enak saja!!, aku ini normal tau, seenaknya saja mengataiku seperti itu," sahut Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kau memang normal, bertingkahlah sepertiku ini, cintailah wanita dengan setulus hatimu, kecantikan adalah keindahan, dan sudah sewajarnya kalau laki-laki itu mendambakan keindahan pada diri setiap wanita."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat justru malah engkau yang terlihat tidak normal, dasar bodoh," ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ...

BBRRAAAKK (suara meja dipukul)

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk, HR kali ini akan segera dimulai ..."

"Ohh, itu Anko-sensei, kudengar hari ini dia tidak masuk karena sakit." Pssstt pssstt pssttt.

"Iya, kudengar juga begitu, padahal aku sudah semangat sekali mendengar kalau Anko-sensei tidak masuk." Psst pssttt.

"Ehm, tapi sebelum HR kali ini dimulai, ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mendengar bahwa hari ini ada murid pindahan yang datang ke sekolah kita, saya harap kalian bisa membimbingnya dan berteman baik dengannya. Nah kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Anko-sensei kepada murid baru itu.

Perlahan pintu kelas terbuka, dan semua mata para lelaki menatap tajam ke arah pintu, menanti siapa gerangan yang akan muncul dari balik pintu itu, apakah benar seperti yang dikatakan kabar burung bahwa akan turun seorang dewi dari langit untuk membahagiakan kaum lelaki di kelas 2A itu.

Dan suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar bersamaan dengan kemunculan seorang gadis yang ternyata memang seperti yang mereka harapkan, bahkan lebih dari yang mereka harapkan, beberapa lelaki bahkan sampai pingsan dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, juga ada yang jatuh sakit karena belum makan tiga hari tiga malam(lho?), yang pasti setiap lelaki dibuat kagum oleh kehadirannya.

Kulit putih bersinar terang, dengan rambut indigo dan mata lavender dan ke-anggun-an ala Jepang yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya, juga dengan proporsi tubuh yang dapat diandalkan membuat siapapun akan tergoda melihatnya.

"Hueee ... , mau ... mau ... maau ... maauuuu ...."

Teriakan itu terdengar dari mulut setiap laki-laki di kelas 2A.

"Mau apa?, mau kuhajar, hah!?," ujar Anko-sensei dengan nada tinggi.

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah apa yang diucapkan oleh Anko-sensei.

"Nah, kalau begitu silahkan." Ujar Anko-sensei mempersilahkan sang murid pindahan itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A- anu, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya pindahan dari kota xxx prefektur zzz, mulai hari ini saya akan besekolah disini dan akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian, mohon bimbingannya," ujar sang gadis sambil membungkuk memberi salam dengan wajah memerah malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba saja gemuruh teriakan para serigala(lelaki) kembali memecah keheningan yang hanya sesaat itu, siul-siulan bahagia terlontar keluar dari mulut para lelaki, kebahagiaan seperti kala menonton pertandingan sepak bola dan tim kesayangan mereka berhasil mencetak angka atau seperti seorang ayah yang menyaksikan kelahiran anaknya dengan selamat dan sehat wal'afiat mereka semua menangis bahagia dengan perasaan lega, semua menyambut gembira kedatangan dewi langit yang turun ke bumi. Namun (lagi-lagi) sebuah hantaman keras pada sebuah meja berhasil menenangkan kekacauan saat itu.

BBRAAAKKK

"Semuanya tenang, kalian seperti orang bodoh saja, tenangkanlah diri kalian."

Satu hentakan keras yang mampu menenangkan kelas 2A yang terkenal dengan kebisingannya. Tak heran Anko-sensei disebut juga guru peredam suara.

"Nah Hyuuga, kalau begitu tempat dudukmu di ..." Anko-sensei memperhatikan se-isi kelas dan mencari bangku yang masih kosong, dan dia menemukannya, menemukan sebuah bangku yang masih kosong disebelah murid berambut kuning yang sedang tidur dengan nikmatnya.

Dan akhirnya sebuah penghapus yang terbuat dari kayu melayang dan dengan sukses mengenai Naruto yang sedang enak-enakan tidur di tengah HR.

"Adduhhh sial, sakit sekali ..., siapa yang melakukannya," ujar Naruto.

Semua mata murid sekelas yang menatap Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, tak pelak Naruto pun ikut menatap ke depan kelas berharap dia menemukan siapa pelakunya, dan ternyata dia memang menemukan siapa pelakunya, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang bisa dia perbuat walaupun dia mengetahui hal itu.

"Ada apa Naruto!?, apa ada seseorang yang mengganggu mimpi indahmu, hah!?," ujar Anko-sensei.

"Ah, tidak tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe ..." ujar Naruto dengan gemetar.

"Nah, kali ini buka matamu lebar-lebar, jadi kalau ada yang memukulmu dengan penghapus kayu kau jadi bisa mengetahui siapa pelakunya." balas Anko-sensei.

"Ba- baik, saya akan membuka mata saya lebar-lebar ..."

"Nah Hinata, kau boleh duduk disamping Naruto .., dan kau Naruto, tolong kau bimbing dia dan kalau ada yang tidak dia ketahui kau harus membantunya, tapi kau jangan membimbingnya ke arah yang tidak jelas seperti dirimu itu, kerjamu cuma tidur saja seharian, mengerti!?, kau harus membimbingnya."

"Haaaiii," balas Naruto.

Hinata pun segera berjalan menuju kursi tempat ia duduk disebelah Naruto, sesaat setelah ia duduk, ia berkata kepada Naruto,"A- anu, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bimbingannya."

"O- oi." balas Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata segera mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari itu, sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap kosong pada wajah Hinata,"Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis ini sepertinya cantik juga, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kiba, benar-benar kecantikan ala Jepang . . ."

Tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Hinata menjadi merah, Naruto sadar kalau tatapan matanyalah yang telah membuat wajah gadis itu memblushing karena malu.

"A- anu, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?," tanya Hinata.

"Hah, ti- tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya . . ."

"Hei kalian, mengobrolnya nanti saja, pelajaran kali ini sudah mau dimulai, cepat keluarkan bukunya ..."

"Ah, baik ..."

"Kalau begitu, buka halaman 108, dan kerjakan soal yang ada di halaman berikutnya."

"Haahh(menghela nafas), tapi yang namanya wanita tetap saja wanita, secantik apapun dia, tetap saja dia seorang wanita," gumam Naruto.

"Eh, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto!?." Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," balas Naruto gugup.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau terus saja mengobrol, apa kau sudah mengerjakan soal-soalnya, kalau begitu cepat maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal nomor satu," ujar Anko-sensei.

"Eh, a- aku belum ..."

"Sudah, cepatlah maju dan kerjakan ..."

"Ba- baik ..."

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke depan kelas, namun sebelum itu ia menatap Hinata yang merapatkan kedua tangannya seperti orang berdoa dan berkata perlahan kepada Naruto, "Gomen gomen."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia maju kedepan kelas, mengambil sebuah kapur tulis, memperhatikan soal dengan seksama, dan jari-jemarinya perlahan mulai menggerakkan kapur naik turun membentuk angka-angka dan huruf-huruf di papan tulis, suara kapur yang berbenturan dengan papan tulis terdengar jelas diantara keheningan suasana pelajaran kali itu.

TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK

Dan beberapa saat kemudian jari jemarinya mulai berhenti bergerak, ia meletakan kapur tulis itu dan berkata, "sudah selesai Anko-sensei."

Anko-sensei bediri dan memperhatikan jawaban yang ditulis Naruto dengan seksama, dan setelah beberapa saat ...

"Yup, bagus sekali Naruto, seperti biasanya jawabanmu kali ini pun tepat sekali, kalau begitu kau boleh duduk ..."

WAA WAA WAA WAA

Kembali terdengar keributan di seantero kelas 2A, semua terkagum-kagum dengan kepintaran Naruto.

"Naruto itu, walau wajahnya seperti itu, tapi ternyata dia pintar juga ya, tidak seperti kelihatannya," Ucap murid A.

"Tentu saja, dia kan ahli dalam pelajaran Matematika, dia juga menjadi juara tingkat nasional tahun lalu, walaupun memang orangnya tidak kelihatan seperti itu," balas murid B.

"Ternyata diluar dugaan ya si Naruto itu," sambung murid A.

"Entah mengapa hal itu terlihat sangat keren sekali, kyaaaann," kata murid B.

"Hee, jangan-jangan kau jatuh hati padanya ya!?," tanya murid C. 

"Tidak begitu kok!!." Jawab murid B.

"Bohong .., kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti itu?." Goda murid C.

"A- anu, i- ini ..." murid B menjawab dengan gugup.

"Lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu itu." Sambung murid A.

"Hee, memangnya kenapa?." Tanya murid B.

"Dari berita yang kudengar, katanya sudah banyak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, tapi tak satupun yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya," jelas murid C.

"A- apa benar begitu!?," tanya murid B lagi.

"Benar kok, tahun lalu saja ada seniorku yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, dan bisa dibilang seniorku itu memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik dan banyak lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi saat dia menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, Naruto malah menolaknya seolah tidak mempedulikan kecantikan seniorku itu," jawab murid C.

"Iya juga ya, kalau kulihat, sepertinya Naruto memang jarang sekali bergaul dengan para wanita disini, tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang dengan tidak segan-segan mengumbar 'aura'nya di hadapan para wanita," sambung murid A.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar diluar sana," tanya murid B.

"Tidak, dari berita yang kudengar sepertinya dia belum memiliki pacar," jawab murid C.

"Hee, bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, dari mana kau mengetahuinya," tanya murid B.

"Begini-begini aku juga penggemarnya lho!, aku terus 'melacak' keseharian Naruto selama beberapa hari terakhir, dan dari situlah aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya dia belum memiliki seorang kekasih," balas murid C.

"Kalau begitu kita masih punya kesempatan dong!!," ujar murid A.

"Kita!?, jangan-jangan kau juga ..." tanya murid C.

"Tentu saja, habis Naruto keren sih," balas murid A.

"Hee, kau ini ya, bisa-bisanya menaruh hati pada Narutoku ..." ujar murid C.

"Narutoku!?, memangnya Naruto sudah menjadi milikmu sehingga kau menyebutnya seperti itu?," tanya murid B.

"Masih belum sih, tapi nanti pasti dia akan jadi milikku ..." ujar murid C.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil dia Narutoku dong," sahut murid B.

"Hng!?, kau cemburu ya ..." tanya murid A.

"Bu- bukan begitu kok, hanya saja ..." balas murid B.

"Hee, masih tidak mau mengaku ya, kau ini .."

"BERISIIIKK, cepat kerjakan soalnya, 10 menit lagi dikumpulkan," bentak Anko-sensei menghentikan keramaian kelas.

Sementara itu Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hee, Naruto, ternyata kau hebat juga ya, padahal sejak tadi kulihat kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali, tapi kau tetap bisa mengerjakan soal dengan tepat, hebat sekali ..." puji Hinata.

"Huh, biasa saja kok, tidak sampai seperti itu ..." ujar Naruto ke ge-er an.

"Tidak kok, Naruto memang hebat, baru kali ini aku melihat lelaki sepintar Naruto," tambah Hinata.

"Ah, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Hinata, aku jadi malu ..." ujar Naruto sambil cengar-cengir kuda.

"Hei, kalian berdua, sejak tadi kuperhatikan kalian terus saja mengobrol, apa kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soalnya, kalau begitu cepat kumpulkan," ujar Anko-sensei yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan meja Naruto dan Hinata.

Dan tanpa ampun Anko-sensei mengambil paksa buku tugas mereka berdua yang tentu saja belum selesai mereka kerjakan, "Dan jangan lupa, bagi yang nilainya paling kecil akan mendapat hukuman," tambah Anko-sensei.

TENG TONG TENG TONG (bel pulang)

"Kalau begitu pelajaan hari ini sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya, dua hari lagi kita adakan ulangan,"

Decitan kursi dan meja terdengar ramai diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah usai, tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua.

"kalian berdua, cepat kemari," perintah Anko-sensei. "Taruh saja tas kalian disitu, setelah selesai nanti baru kalian ambil," tambahnya.

Mereka berduapun bergegas menuju Anko-sensei yang sedang duduk di ujung kelas.

"Karena kalian berdua mendapat nilai yang sama kecil, sebagai hukumannyak kalian berdua harus membersihkan seluruh isi kelas sampai bersih, dan jangan pulang sebelum kalian seleai mengerjakannya.

"Apa tidak salah, seluruh kelas!?, yang benar saja!, aku tidak mau," sanggah Naruto.

"Jangan membantah, cepat kerjakan saja, apa kau mau kusuruh membersihkan seluruh isi sekolah ini!?."

"Ghee, yang benar saja, siapa yang mau …." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan, dan ingat, jangan pulang sebelun hukuman kalian selesai, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," bentak Anko-sensei yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja didalam kelas.

"Hah sial, kenapa aku harus dihukum ..., padahal aku telah menyelesaikan soal dengan benar tadi."

"Gomen, Naruto, semua karena aku malah mengajakmu mengobrol di tengah pelajaran," ujar Hinata.

"Ng!?, bukan salahmu kok Hinata, kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi .., aku …"

"Sudahlah, lagipula Anko-sensei memberikan hukuman pada kita berdua, dan hukumannya pun tidak terlalu berat, jadi bukan masalah," tambah Naruto.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecil.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tetap mengerjakan hukuman tersebut walau dengan berat hati. Masing-masing dari mereka saling membagi tugas agar hukuman itu cepat selesai, Naruto bertugas untuk menyapu dan mengelap jendela, sementara Hinata bertugas mengepel lantai.

"Haahh, ternyata cukup melelahkan juga ya!!," ujar Naruto.

"Berjuanglah Naruto. Tinggal sedikit lagi kok."

Namun saat itu Hinata lengah, dan tanpa sengaja menginjak kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengepel.

"Hinata, awaaass!!," ujar Naruto mencoba memperingatkan.

Namun Hinata tak bisa menghindari untuk tetap tergelincir, "Kyaaaa."

Naruto dengan sigap membuang sapu di tangannya dan langsung melompat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, dan …

GEDUBRAKK!!

Mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan dan entah bagaimana posisi jatuh mereka membuat mereka sekarang berada dalam posisi timpang tindih..

"Itai …" ujar Naruto. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata …" sambung Naruto.

Saat itu Naruto melihat wajah Hinata memerah, dan hal itu membuatnya bertanya.

"Ada apa Hinata, wajahmu memerah, apa kau terluka, bagian mana yang sakit …"

"A- anu, bu- bukan itu Naruto, ta- tanganmu .., itu …"

Naruto tak bisa memahami apa yang Hinata katakan, tapi, begitu ia menoleh kebawah, ternyata kedua tangannya tengah berada tepat diatas buah dada Hinata. Saontak hal itu juga membuat wajah Naruto tak kalah merah dengan Hinata.

"Ah .., maaf, aku tidak sengaja, pantas saja tanganku merasakan sesuatu yang enak, kupikir apa .., ternyata ..,"

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Hinata kembali bertambah merah.

"Ah, apa yang baru saja kukatakan, bukan begitu maksudku .., anu…"

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa barusan?," Tanya Anko-senseiyang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Anko-sensei melihat Naruto dan Hinata berada dalam posisi seperti _itu_, "A- apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan, baru kutinggal sebentar kalian sudah berani melakukan hal _echhi_ seperti itu."

"Bu- bukan begitu Anko-sensei, i- ini ada alasannya …"

"Naruto, kau selalu saja mencari alasan, kau ini seperti serigala berbulu domba, bahkan murid yang baru masuk kau perlakukan sama, dasar serigala, serigala, semua laki-laki itu adalah serigala yang selalu lapar di setiap saat."

"Bukan begitu Anko-sensei …" sanggah Hinata.

"Apa .., kau juga Hinata, sepertinya kau telah dipengaruhi oleh serigala yang satu ini, lebih baik kau segera menjauh darinya .."

"Ini tidak seperti yang sensei bayangkan, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, semua ini ada alasannya, Naruto hanya bermaksud untuk menolongku yang tadi hampir saja terjatuh, dan akhirnya kami berakhir dalam posisi seperti ini," jelas Hinata.

"Benar, itulah kenataannya, aku hanya bermaksud menolonh Hinata, tidak ada maksud lain, lagipula aku ini bukan serigala," tambah Naruto.

"Jadi begitu .., maaf ya kalau saya sudah salam paham," ujar Anko-sensei.

"Baguslah kalau sensei sudah mengerti," sambung Naruto.

"Tapi .., masih ada satu hal yang menjadi pikrianku …"

"Apa itu sensei …!?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kalian tidak beranjak juga, sepertinya kalian menikmati posisi seperti itu ya," goda sensei.

BLLUSSSHHHH …

Wajah mereka berdua diliputi warna merah padam, mereka segera beranjak dari lantai dan berdiri merapihkan sosok mereka yang berantakkan.

"A- anu, ini juga cuma salah paham …" terang Hinata.

"I- iya, cuma salah paham, kami tidak bermaksud untuk … " angguk Naruto.

"Masa muda memang menyenangkan ya .."

"Bukan begitu …" jawab NaruHina kompak.

"Yaya ya, aku mengerti, kalau begitu cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian, sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu bersahabat …" ujar Anko-sensei sambil menatap awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung diatas sana.

Tak lama setelah Anko-sensei pergi, mereka segera mengerjakan sisa hukuman mereka dengan cepat dan beberapa menit kemudian selesailah hukuman mereka. Setelah menerima ijin dari Anko-sensei, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Fuhhh, akhirnya selelsai juga, kita bias pulang sekarang," ujar Naruto.

"Syukurlah, karena sepertinya hujan akan segera turun, kalau terlambat bias-bisa kita kehujanan dijalan," tambah Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau tinggal dimana?," Tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tinggal di apartement dekat toko serba ada milik paman Teuchi."

"Apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu," tanya Naruto.

"Biasanya ayahku akan datang menjemputku, tapi tadi sebelum berangkat, beliau bilang hari ini tidak bias datang menjemput karena sedang ada urusan, jadi …"

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama sampai setengah jalan, rumahku juga berada disekitar situ." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah …" balas Hinata.

Namun belum jauh mereka berjalan, Nampak cuaca semakin buruk, awan hujan semakin bertambah banyak berkumpul jauh diatas kepala mereka.

"Hinata, lebih baik kita bergegas, nampaknya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Iya."

Dan akhirnya …

TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK

Setetes demi setetes air hujan mulai membasahi mereka sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi sangat lebat dalam waktu sekejap saja.

"Kyaaaa," jerit Hinata yang kebasahan. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita berteduh dulu, hujannya sangat lebat, bisa-bisa kita jatuh sakit," ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita berteduh dirumahku saja, rumahku berada di ujung jalan ini. Kita berteduh disana …"

"Baiklah …"

Dan akhirnya mereka menuju rumah Naruto untuk berteduh.

"Hahh, gawat bajuku basah semua …" ujar Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan tas mu?, apa semua buku-buku itu juga ikut basah!?," Tanya Naruto.

"sepertinya tidak, untunglah tas ini anti air."

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera melepas bajumu yang basah itu, sebab nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau kau terus memakainya, akan kupinjamkan baju milikku, dan kau bisa tetap tinggal disini sambil menunggu hujannya berhenti, aku juga akan segera mengeringkan pakaianmu agar kau bisa memakainya saat pulang nanti." terang Naruto.

"I- iya terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan …"

"Tidak usah sungkan."

Setelah mengeringkan badan, Hinata segera memakai pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Naruto, namun karena itu adalah pakaian untuk lelaki maka saat Hinata mengenakannya baju itu jadi terlihat kebesaran.

"A- anu Naruto, apa tidak ada baju untuk anak perempuan, kalau memakai ini rasanya aku …"

Namun Hinata tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena saat itu yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang tanpa busana, karena saat itu Naruto sedang berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang juga basah karena hujan.

Tak pelak pemandangan itu membuat Hinata menjerit keras.

"Kkkyyyyyaaaaaaannn …" jerit Hinata sambil menututpi kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Ahh, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat tutup pintunya, aku sedang berganti pakaian …"

Namun Hinata hanya berlari menuju kamar lain agar tidak melihat pemandangan itu.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

"Anu, Hinata, maaf ya soal tadi, hahaha .." ujar Naruto dengan wajah malu.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Naruto, karena aku masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu," balas Hinata dengan wajah tak kalah merah karena malu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena lupa mengunci pintunya, padahal ada seorang gadis disini."

"OH iya, minumlah ini untuk menghangatkan badanmu," ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Ohh, baju itu terlihat sangat cocok sekali denganmu Hinata."

"Benarkah!?, padahal tadi aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku akan terlihat aneh …"

"Tidak kok, walaupun itu baju untuk laki-laki, dan agak sedikit kelonggaran dengan badanmu, tapi justru disitulah daya tariknya .."

"Oh ya …!?" ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Hah, hari ini kita benar-benar sial ya, mulai dari mendapat hukuman, kehujanan, juga kejadian saat kau hampir saja tergelincir tadi, dan tanpa sengaja aku …"

"Ia, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar sial, baru saja aku juga melihat Naruto tanpa busana, benar-benar sial aku ini."

"Hey, apa itu termasuk sebuah kesialan, bukankah kau merasa senang bias melihatku tanpa busana …"

"Ti- tidak, aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali ko," ujar Hinata dengan wajah merah.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, bukankah berarti kau senang …"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya demam, ini adalah gejala demam biasa," sanggah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto membelai rambut yang menutupi dahi Hinata, kemudian Naruto menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata.

TTUUUIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!

Wajah Hinata semakin berambah merah karena hal itu, ia segera bergerak mundur menjauhi Naruto.

"Kyaaa, ke- kenapa tiba-tiba …"

"Ng!?, kenapa!?, aku hanya memastikan apa benar kamu terserang demam atau tidak, walaupun begitu sepertinya dahimu tidak panas dan sepertinya kau tidak terkena demam, tapi kenapa wajahmu tambah merah saja ya …"

"I- itu karena …"

"Yah, sudahlah yang penting kau tidak terkena demam, begitu sudah bagus …"

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku …"

Suasana hening tercipta selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa mampu saling bertatapan wajah.

"Aneh ya …" ujar Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Eh, apanya yang aneh .." Tanya Hinata.

"Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, tapi kita sepertinya sudah banyak melakukan hal bersama dan sudah akrab seperti ini."

"I- iya, aku juga baru pertama kali seperti ini, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti tidak asing lagi ya, malahan aku merasa cukup senang," balas Hinata.

"Aku juga merasa, walaupun kita baru saja bertemu tapi seolah-olah aku sudah berada disini dalam waktu yang lama untuk menantikan gadis sepertimu, menantikan gadis yang akan membuat hidupku jauh lebih berwarna."

"Ka- kalau Naruto bilang begitu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa akrab sampai seperti ini dengan seorang kali-laki."

"Padahal dulu, untuk mengobrol dengan laki-laki saja rasanya sulit sekali, bahkan aku tak pernah bisa untuk sedekat ini dengan laki-laki, sampai sampai banyak yang menganggapku aneh atau yang lainnya." Sambung Hinata.

"Tidak begitu kok, Hinata sama sekali tidak aneh, kalau menurutku malah sebaliknya, Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan cantik." Ujar Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu kembali wajah memblushing.

"Mereka yang menganggap Hinata aneh pasti hanya iri dengan kecantikan Hinata dan juga kebaikan hatinya yang memesona," tambah Naruto.

"Na- Naruto bias saja, tidak sampai segitunya kok, apa memang aku secantik itu!?." Tanya HInata malu-malu.

"Benar begitu kok, aku yang bilang begitu, jadi tidak mungkin salah, Hinata adalah gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah kutemui selama ini." Ujar Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan, Naruto …" ujar Hinata dengan nada sediki mendesah.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bohong .." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku …"

"Tentu saja …"

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat, nafas mereka berdua semakin jelas terdengar, begitu memburu, begitu penuh hasrat dan akhirnya . . .

"Papa pulangg …, Lho Naruto, sedang ada tamu ya …" tanya sang ayah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minato Namikaze yang baru saja plang dari kantornya.

Sontak mereka berdua langsung menjaga jarak dan saling menjauh, namun wajah mereka kala itu benar-benar terlampau merah sampai membuat sang ayah curiga.

"Hey, kenapa kalian berdua berwajah seperti itu …" Tanya Minato.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, kami hanya …"

"Ahh, aku tau pasti karena …"

"Bukaaaannn …" teriak Naruto memotong kalimat ayahnya.

"Apa sih, tidak perlu sampai berteriak seperti itu 'kan, ayahmu ini masih belum tuli."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu gadis cantik …" Tanya Minato.

"Ayah, apa-apaan sih, bikin malu saja …" bentak Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya menanyakan namanya saja, memangnya tidak boleh …"

"Bukan begitu …"

"A- anu, nama saya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, perkenalkan."

"Ohh, Hyuuga Hinata ya, saya Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto,"

"A- anu, Hinata disini hanya untuk menunggu hujan reda, jadi kalau nanti hujan sudah reda dia akan segera pulang…" ujar Naruto. "Kami juga tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

"Bicara apa kau, hujan 'kan sudah reda sejak tadi," jelas sang ayah.

"Apa (melihat ke jendela), ternyata benar, kenapa aku tidak sadar ya !!"

"Mungkin karena kalian terlalu asyik ya, dasar anak muda …"

"Grrr, awas kau nanti ya …" geram Naruto.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya akan segera pamit, karena hujan sudah berhenti." Kata Hinata.

"Apa tidak menginap saja, kasihan kan Naruto .."

"Apa maksudmu ayah!!,"

"Hahahaha …, Cuma bercanda kok."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera mengambilkan seragammu Hinata, tunggu sebentar ya .."

"Iya …"

Setelah itu mengenakan seragamnya yang sudah di keringkan oleh Naruto, dan setelah itu Hinata segera beranjak menuju pintu.

"Anu Naruto, terima kasih atas tehnya ya, juga untuk baju ini …"

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab sang ayah.

"Kenapa ayah yang menjawabnya, lebih baik ayah tunggu didalam saja sana .." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong ayahnya masuk.

"Hei hei hei, tunggu dulu …"

BLAMMM (suara pintu tertutup)

"Ayahmu lucu sekali ya Naruto, mirip sepertimu …"

"Apanya yang mirip, sama sekali tidak, setiap hari kerjanya hanya merepotkanku saja." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya, maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lain kali mampir lagi ya," sahut Naruto.

Hinata pun membungkukkan badannya dan setelah itu berlalu pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, dia kembali berbalik arah dan menatap Naruto, lalu kemudian ia berkata, "Naruto, soal yang tadi itu, mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti ditempat lain dimana tidak ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu."

"Ah, I- iya .." ujar Naruto dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Kemudian Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi, sementara Naruto terus menatap Hinata dari kejauhan sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Hah, Hinata, benar-benar gadis yang sangat cantik, kalau saja tadi ayah tidak muncul, pasti aku sudah …" ujar Naruto sambil membayangkan sosok Hinata dalam pose siap berciuman, Naruto pun juga berpose serupa.

"Oh, Naruto…"

"Hinata …"

"Naruto …"

"Ng!?(Naruto membuka matanya), AYAAAHHHH…, apa yang kau lakukan …" ujar Naruto yang malu-malu kaget melihat ayahnya yang sudah persis berada dihadapannya juga dengan pose siap berciuman.

"Hahahaha …, rupanya memang terjadi hal seperti itu ya …" ujar ayahnya sambil berlari menhindari pukulan yang akan dilayangkan Naruto.

"Tunggu …, jangan lariii….."

"Ayo, tangkap aku kalau bisa …"

"Tunggu…."

**. . . . . .**

Hinata, seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik hatiku, belum pernah aku bertemu dengan gadis seperti itu sebelumnya, sepertinya dialah dewi yang akan membuat hari-hariku lebih menyenangkan daripada yang sebelumnya.

**^**OWARI**^**

Moshimoshi, Sempai ... **o**

Ini adalah story khusus untuk The NaruHina's Fluffy Day.

Gimana menurut sempai-sempai sekalian, apa sudah cukup menghibur!?

Atau masih banyak yang perlu dibenahi!?

Silahkan di refyu sesuai pendapat sempai-sempai sekalian, saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Thangks for reading.

Mine Kite Kurete, Doumo Arigatou **(_ _**

**Aojiru**


End file.
